


À huis clos

by kilisq (zusen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Drugs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Reflection, Serious Injuries, Skateboarding, Slow Build, nostalgic as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zusen/pseuds/kilisq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his best friend loses the ability to use his legs in a skateboard accident, Eren Yeager desperately tries to live a peaceful and simple life by ignoring every single problem that crosses his path. His sister, however, is not having it.</p>
<p>In which Eren learns how to deal with his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À huis clos

Be :-) patient :-) it's :-) coming :-) soon :-)


End file.
